Just a Friend
by BooSeungkwan
Summary: Cause friend dont do the thing we do, everybody know u love me to. Apa teman melakukan hal-hal yang kita lakukan? Berpelukan, atau bahkan saling mencuri ciuman satu sama lain? Jaeyong! bxb! Jaehyun x Taeyong. Teaser!
1. Chapter 1

" _Kau itu kuno. Iya, dipermainkan mau saja."_

 _Lelaki dengan mantel biru tua itu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebotol air mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya._

" _Kau benar. Aku kuno. Aku mudah diperdaya."_

 _Dan ia sadar bahwa ia sudah berada pada lingkaran hitam yang mengukungnya erat. Orang awam selalu menyebutnya sebagai, Zona teman–Friendzone._

* * *

" **Cuz friend don't do the things we do."**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong!**

 **Jaeyong**

* * *

Jaehyun itu pangeran dengan kesempurnaan yang tak terhingga–oke ini berlebihan, tapi faktanya semua orang selalu mendewakan seorang Jung Jaehyun. Lelaki dengan dimple saat tersenyum dan kulit seputih susu itu ramah dan baik hati. Jauh dari karakter seorang pangeran tampan yang arogan dan semena-mena. Jaehyun sepenuhnya berbeda, ia suka menolong dan berteman dengan siapa saja.

Berasal dari latar belakang keluarga yang baik, membentuk kepribadian Jaehyun menjadi remaja umumnya. Ia bersyukur dan selalu mengatakan bahwa wajahnya adalah nilai plus yang tuhan anugerahkan.

Jaehyun itu baik hati, dan kadang semua orang salah mengartikan kebaikannya. Ia ramah, dan semua orang selalu salah paham mengenai betapa ramahnya ia. Kadang Jaehyun bingung harus bagaimana bertindak. Jadi dia tetap pada pembawaannya yang begitu menyenangkan. Dan sekali lagi, semua orang selalu tak mengerti bahwa Jaehyun hanya bersikap baik. Tak lebih.

Atau saat ia menawarkan sebuah kotak bekal pada seorang sunbae yang tak sengaja ia tabrak di koridor. Sunbae itu malah menyangka bahwa Jaehyun ada rasa padanya. Padahal demi tuhan, ia hanya ingin bersikap manusiawi. Kotak bekal sunbae itu terinjak olehnya, dan apa salahnya jika Jaehyun menawarkan dengan mengganti miliknya?

Maka pada hari ini, saat seorang temannya berkata bahwa Jaehyun sudah membuat banyak gadis salah paham akibat ulahnya yang kelewat baik dan ramah, ia hanya diam. Dan sepertinya diam untuk selamanya akan lebih baik.

* * *

Jika seseorang bertanya, siapa orang yang pertama kali jatuh dan salah mengartikan kebaikan Jaehyun maka jawabannya adalah Lee Taeyong. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan itu kerap dibuat salah sangka dan salah tingkah akibat ulah seorang Jung Jaehyun.

Awal pertemuan singkat mereka adalah saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Tidak ada tabrakan yang menyebabkan kertas berhamburan, atau marahnya Taeyong karena Jaehyun berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Semuanya terlalu klasik, karena pertemuan mereka adalah suatu yang biasa –bagi Jaehyun –dan sesuatu yang umumnya terjadi.

Mereka bertemu tepat dibelakang perpustakaan. Taeyong dengan segala kecerobohannya dan Jaehyun dengan otak cerdiknya bertemu. Mereka sepakat untuk berkenalan, dan Jaehyun menawarkan bantuan saat tahu bahwa Taeyong tengah dilanda kebingungan akibat harus mengembalikan buku namun pada waktu yang bersamaan ia juga harus bekerja part-time. Akhirnya Jaehyun berkata bahwa ia yang akan mengembalikan buku yang Taeyong pinjam.

Sepakat untuk berteman dikemudian hari, dan banyak hal tak terduga yang cukup mengganggu perasaan seorang Lee Taeyong. Berpelukan, mencium pipi kiri dan kanan, berpegangan tangan, bersandar pada salah satu bahu adalah hal biasa yang kerap Jaehyun lakukan. Taeyong awalnya cukup terkejut, namun untuk detik-detik berikutnya ia mencoba terbiasa.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, lelaki yang umurnya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu sudah menariknya kuat. membuatnya jatuh, dan Taeyong bersumpah tak ingin bangkit.

* * *

"Jaehyun itu baik. Aku heran kenapa ia mau berteman danganmu yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan setan."

Taeyong menghela nafas dalam. Ia melirik lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengomel sembari mengetik tugas akhir yang tak kunjung rampung. Ia mendesis saat diarasa salah mengetikan kata, dan Taeyong tertawa saat matanya menangkap bahwa lelaki didepannya terlihat frustasi karena pemilihan judul skripsi miliknya selalu mendapat penolakan dari dosen pembimbingnya.

"Dengar Yuta, aku ini sebenarnya berhati malaikat, namun aku tak sudi saat sisi baik ku terlihat olehmu."jawab Taeyong, lalu menggigit bagian tengah cokelat miliknya. Ia tersenyum saat handphone miliknya berbunyi, dan satu notifikasi muncul.

"Baru saja aku mau bilang kalau ponselmu tidak biasanya hening. Ternyata sudah berbunyi lagi. Aku heran, apa yang kau dan Jaehyun bicarakan sampai kau dibuat gila seperti itu. Maksudku, memangnya tak cukup dengan mengobrol sepanjang hari ditaman?"

Taeyong mengendik acuh sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Yuta yang hanya ia dengar sebagian saja. Sibuknya Lee Taeyong adalah bersama Jung Jaehyun. Maksudnya, jika Taeyong berkata bahwa ia sedang sibuk maka dengan kata lain ia tengah berjibaku dengan segala aktivitas yang menyangkut Jaehyun.

"Kalian ini teman apa pacaran, sih?"

Yuta bertanya lagi. Ia menutup laptop yang sedari pagi menyala itu, lalu memasukannya kedalam tas. Taeyong mengadah, menatap mata berkilau didepannya. Ia tersenyum singkat, meski pertanyaan Yuta cukup menganggu, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa mereka hanya sebatas –

"Kami adalah teman yang saling melengkapi."

–teman yang mencoba untuk tetap menjaga status dan perasaan. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Taeyong yang berusaha menjaga perasaannya, agar tidak meledak begitu saja saat Jaehyun melakukan sesutau yang tak terduga.

"Begitu, ya."

"Ya, begitulah."

Padahal jika Taeyong boleh jujur untuk sekali saja, ia ingin memaki Jaehyun dan berkata bahwa teman tidak melakukan segala hal yang mereka lakukan. Saling berbagi cerita, saling membantu dalam hal apapun, saling menjaga perasaan dengan tidak terlalu dekat dengan banyak orang, saling berpelukan, saling mencuri ciuman dimalam hari, saling menyanyikan lagu saat insomnia menyerang, dan saling lainnya yang selalu melakukan disela-sela aktivitas padat mereka.

Taeyong kadang merasa menjadi ibu dan kekasih Jaehyun sekaligus saat Jaehyun berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Ia bangga, dan begitu bahagia atas sesuatu yang berhasil Jaehyun raih. Taeyong selalu menjadi orang pertama yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Jaahyun, dimana Jaehyun berada, apa ia sudah makan atau belum, atau apapun yang Jaehyun lakukan Taeyong tahu.

Jadi sekali lagi, ia ragu, apa teman melakukan hal yang mereka berdua lakukan?

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur, saat hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebatnya dan gemuruh terdengar bersahut-sahutan, Taeyong sangat butuh Jaehyun disisinya. Ia mungkin bisa saja menelpon Jaehyun dan menyuruhnya datang. Namun sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa.

"Hyung, kau didalam?"

Dan ketukan nyaring tedengar bersamaan dengan teriakan melengking khas seorang Lee Taeyong yang dilanda ketakutan karena petir baru saja menyambar. Dengan takut-takut ia berjalan, lalu membukakan pintu sehingga tampaklah seorang Jung Jaehyun dengan mantel hitam favoritnya. Payung berwarna biru tua terlihat menayungi. Lelaki yang baru saja merubah warna rambutnya menjadi blonde tersebut lantas masuk tanpa permisi.

"Aku datang Karena tahu kalau Hyung pasti ketakutan."

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih. Tapi petirnya sudah berhenti."

Taeyong tersenyum saat Jaehyun menyerahkan cokelat panas padanya. Tangannya terjulur, dan tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari dingin milik Jaehyun.

"Kau kedinginan, Jae. Mandilah. Akan kusiapkan air hangat."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hyung. Aku kesini hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Tapi karena petirnya sudah berhenti, aku pamit dulu."

Jaehyun kembali memakai sepatunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menju pintu keluar, sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum singkat seraya berkata,

"Kalau kau takut, telepon aku Hyung. Aku ada untukmu selama dua puluh empat jam. Jangan sungkan, kita kan teman."

Teman, ya? Apa teman melakukan hal seperti ini?

 **TBC**

Aku ngerasa kalo Jaehyun itu masih anak-anak, tapi his personality is damn so manly! Aku suka dia yang gentle walaupun cute diluar. Tapi taeyong itu manly diluar, cute didalam. ini masih teaser ceritanya :v tapi taulah. Anjay :v sekian. Maafkan kegajean ini. ;;;;

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" **Cuz friend don't do the things we do."**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong!**

 **Jaeyong**

Jika boleh egois, maka Taeyong ingin memiliki Jaehyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Pada hakikatnya, ia memang tak senang berbagi. Cinta memang tak seharusnya berbagi. Namun sayangnya Jaehyun tak pernah cinta padanya, jadi tak ada pembagian perasaan dalam kamusnya. Mungkin, Taeyong sudah terseret pesona Jaehyun terlalu jauh. Tapi mau lepas pun rasanya sangatlah sulit, jika subjek yang menjadi alasan-nya galau bak anak remaja tak pernah berniat melepaskannya barang sedikitpun. Jadi, Taeyong hanya berdoa semoga Jaehyun diberi pencerahan bahwa kini ia tak lagi melihatnya sebagai seorang teman–dari awal sesungguhnya ia tak pernah manganggapnya sebagai teman. Karena demi tuhan, saat jatuh cinta pada Jung Jaehyun seorang Lee Taeyong jadi rajin berdoa. Ia menyebut Jaehyun dalam setiap runtutan doanya, dan ia semogakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki kelahiran empat belas februari tersebut.

"Kau ini seperti sedang kerasukan arwah penghuni perpustakaan."

Taeyong melirik lelaki dengan hoodie putih yang sedari tadi sibuk mengomentari perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi terbuka lebar didepannya.

Siang begitu terik, dan seorang Lee Taeyong yang selama ini memusuhi perpustakaan tiba-tiba memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan meminjam beberapa novel guna membunuh waktu. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang raut heran sekaligus tawa dari teman seperjuangannya, Ten. Karena demi tuhan, buku bukanlah gaya Taeyong.

"–ya sebenarnya kau itu dibodohi cinta. Aku pernah dengar tentang teman yang jatuh cinta dengan temannya. Namanya apa ya, Friendzone? Ah, iya! Zona teman. Itu kan dirimu dengan adik kelas yang marganya Jung itu. Dia kapten basket ya? Pantas saja kau suka."ucapnya, lalu matanya mengamati gerak-gerik Taeyong yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh dengan bahasan mengenai dirinya dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong menggeram dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia gerah luar dan dalam. Tapi bagaimana lagi, ia tidak mungkin menyumpal mulut tajam milik pemuda kelahiran Thailand itu. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya diam saja. Pura-pura tak mendengar. Padalah dalam hati, sumpah serapah sudah ia rapalkan untuk lelaki didepannya.

"Menyebalkan sekali melihat ekspresimu. Sungguh! Aku heran, kenapa si casper itu bisa berteman denganmu. Tapi, ya mungkin itulah yang dimaksud dengan teman yang saling melengkapi–"

 _Drdt drdt.._

Taeyong mengalihkan segala atensinya pada benda persegi kesayangannya. Ia membuka satu notifikasi yang muncul. Pesan dari Jaehyun.

 **Jung Jaehyun : Hyung, mau pergi denganku?**

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengetikan balasan dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Ia bahagia sekali, ya tuhan. Rasanya seperti ajakan untuk err–kencan? Dengan malu-malu layaknya wanita yang tengah jatuh cinta, Taeyong menutupi wajahnya dengan novel yang baru saja ia pinjam.

 **Lee Taeyong : Tentu saja. Kapan? Dimana?**

 **Jung Jaehyun : Menonton film. Bagaimana? Ada film bagus yang ingin kutonton sejak kemarin.**

 **Lee Taeyong : Ah baiklah. Kita bertemu dimana?**

Salahkah jika Taeyong berharap jika Jaehyun membalas dengan beberapa kata yang membuatnya melayang. Seperti, aku akan menjemputmu?

 **Jung Jaehyun : Di depan bioskop saja Hyung. Nanti ku kirimkan alamatnya.**

Dan seketika kekecewaan merasuk begitu dalam. Ah, iya. Ia terlalu berharap. Berharap pada satu kepastian semu yang Jaehyun berikan. Ia lupa statusnya. Ia dan Jaehyun adalah teman. Teman tak melakukan hal seperti itu. Jadi yang Taeyong lakukan hanya tersenyum getir. Sudah untung, Jaehyun mengajaknya pergi keluar.

 **Lee Taeyong : Ya sudah. Hubungi aku nanti untuk detailnya bagaimana.**

"Kau baik?"

Taeyong tersentak kaget saat tepukan pelan mampir dibahunya. Ia menoleh, dan menatap Ten yang juga menatapnya. Mengangguk kecil sembari memasukan ponselnya, Taeyong mengatakan bahwa ia cukup baik. Padahal dalam hati, ia menjerit sakit. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia juga tak cukup mengerti mengenai suasana hatinya yang begitu sensitive terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jaehyun.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Paling tidak, nanti malam ia bisa pergi berdua dengan Jaehyun. Ya, berdua. Hanya berdua.

* * *

Sebenarnya Taeyong benci mengakui jika ia sangat menantikan malam ini terjadi dalam hidupnya. Walau Jaehyun tak berkata bahwa ini adalah kencan atau semacamnya. Tapi, bisakah Taeyong berharap? Berharap jika Jaehyun juga menaruh rasa yang sama dengannya? Bolehkah ia bermimpi? Bermimpi bahwa Jaehyun akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat nanti?

Sejak sore Taeyong sudah disibukan dengan memilih pakaian. Dan matanya selalu melirik kearah jam yang menggantung di atas jendela kamarnya. Ia benar-benar dilanda cemas dan bingung sendiri. Berkali di-cek-nya ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas tempat tidur, barangkali Jaehyun mengiriminya pesan atau bahkan menelponnya. Namun hingga jam menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Taeyong tak mendapat kabar apa-apa dari Jaehyun. Ia melepaskan mantel yang sedari tadi melekat erat pada tubuhnya.

" _Kadang aku ini bingung sendiri."_

" _Bingung? Tentang?"_

" _Kita ini apa?"_

 _Jaehyun membulatkan matanya, manik hitamnya bertubrukan dengan obsidian milik Taeyong. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terjulur guna mengusak pelan surai cokelat milik Taeyong._

" _Kita, ya kita. Memang hyung pikir kita ini apa?"tanyanya sembari tertawa._

" _Bukan itu, maksudku, kita ini teman atau apa?"_

 _Taeyong bertanya lagi, dan deheman dari Jaehyun seolah menyadarkannya._

" _Kita jalani saja, hyung."_

 _Dan demi tuhan Taeyong menyesal bertanya jika tahu jawaban Jaehyun akan seperti itu._

"Haruskah aku tersenyum karena kita teman? Atau menangis karena hubungan kita hanya berhenti sampai disini?"lirihnya.

* * *

"Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Suara Jaehyun menggema hingga kesetiap sudut ruangan, dan Taeyong tak peduli meski segala bujukan dan rayuan gencar Jaehyun lancarkan demi mendapat maaf darinya. Ia kesal, dan meruntuki kenapa matanya tiba-tiba sembab seperti ini.

"Hyuuung~"

' _Tahan Lee Taeyong, tahan. Ingat tadi malam saat kau menunggunya! Ingat berjam-jam yang terbuang sia-sia karena harus bersiap-siap, dan pada akhirnya kau malah –'_ –menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi malam itu –"

"Pergi Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong menunduk dalam, suasana kantin begitu ramai dan ia tak terlalu yakin jika Jaehyun mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Hyung–"

"Pergilah. Ku mohon. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Mungkin Jaehyun punya alasan mengapa tadi malam ia tak memberi kabar apapun. Ia akan mendengakan apapun alasannya, namun tidak untuk saat ini. Ia ingin egois. Cukup sudah ia dibodohi!

"Sekali saja, hyung. Lalu setelah itu terserah hyung mau percaya atau tidak, mau mengusirku atau menyuruhku tetap tinggal disini. Hyung ku mohon, untuk kali ini saja –"ucap Jaehyun, ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, " –tadi malam baterai ponselku habis. Aku tidak sempat menghubungimu dan berkata bahwa aku tak bisa pergi. Untuk alasan mengapa aku membatalkan janji kita, karena aku harus menemui salah satu temanku yang berasal dari China. Hyung, aku pikir kita bisa nonton film lain kali, karena temanku hanya beberapa hari di korea. Karena, aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamamu, sedangkan dengan dia setahun pun belum tentu bisa bertemu."

Taeyong terdiam, amarahnya lenyap begitu saja. Ia menatap jemarinya yang berada dalam genggaman hangat Jaehyun.

"Hyung boleh marah atau apapun, pukul aku atau maki aku. Tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku pergi."

 _Bodoh,_ batin Taeyong menjerit. _Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu pergi, jika kau saja seperti ini. Bodoh!_

Taeyong menarik jemarinya yang berada dalam kukungan jemari Jaehyun. Ia tersenyum samar, lalu mengadah menatap manik kelam milik Jaehyun.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi. Aku benci menunggu."

Dan Jaehyun hanya tertawa, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" _ **I don't understand our relationship. Sometimes we're friend. Sometimes we're more than friends. And sometimes I'm just a stranger to you."**_

 **TBC!**

Sebenernya ini terinspirasi sama temen cowokku yang jadi idola se-sekolah karena dia ramah terus baik sama semua orang. Kadang semua orang salah paham, sampai beberapa cowokpun salah paham sama dia. Hingga terbentuklah satu klub aneh dengan fan bejibun. Aku sampai ngakak pas dia cerita kalo geli juga dibaperin cowo :V tapi dia normal sih.

Oh iya ini tuh ceritanya bakal dibuat beberapa Chap yang bakal ngebahas sign alias tanda seseorang kena friendzone. Jadi mungkin chap depan gabakal nyambung sama chap yang ini, soalnya tandanya bakal beda lagi.

 **THX TO : Livanna shin, anomin, JaeMinhyung, Jaeyong Twins, Saekirenichi, kono Ouji sama ga inai, Yongyongieee, Albus Convallaria Majalis, tehpoci, temennya jaeyong, jerapinchansoo.**

Berniat Feedback? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Perasaan Taeyong atau memang kenyataannya bahwa sikap Jaehyun berubah? Ia mendengus, lalu melempar asal ponsel miliknya. Di hempaskan tubuhnya dan suara decitan kasur yang bergoyang terdengar nyaring saat tubuhnya tergulung sempurna dalam hangat selimut dengan motif spongebob yang selalu jadi kesayangannya.

"Berengsek, ingin cari mati! Dia pikir dia siapa?"

Lalu, tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh mengenai kasurnya. Ia tertawa mengejek, dan kepalanya semakin tenggelam dalam selimut.

"Sialan, kasur kesayanganku jadi basah karena air mata tak berguna."

* * *

" **Cuz friend don't do the things we do."**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong!**

 **Jaeyong**

* * *

"Hyung."

Taeyong mengadah saat Jaehyun tib-tiba muncul dengan senyum cerahnya. Ia duduk dengan manis disebelah Taeyong yang tengah sibuk bermain game.

"Hyung, kau mirip dengan adikku saat bermain game seperti ini."ucap Jaehyun, lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Taeyong. Ia tersenyum, lalu ikut berseru heboh saat Taeyong berhasil main ke level selanjutnya. Diam-diam ia mengamati wajah Taeyong. Matanya, hidungnya, kulitnya, bibirnya, segalanya selalu terlihat sempurna dimatanya. Jung Jaehyun sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa, Taeyong begitu mempesona.

"Adikmu? Siapa? Markeu?"

"Iya. Dia juga pecinta game sepertimu. Tapi, mungkin lebih parah. Untung kekasihnya juga punya hobi yang sama."ujar Jaehyun. Taeyong langsung sumringah, ia menatap Jaehyun dengan mata berbinarnya. Ia tak pernah tahu, jika adik Jaehyun yang berambut kuning mencolok itu pecinta game.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau punya kekasih yang sama-sama hobi dalam satu bidang."gumam Taeyong, Jaehyun mengangguk setuju.

"Iya. Tapi kupikir, perbedaan jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya, coba Hyung pikir. Kalau sama-sama suka dalam satu bidang, nanti pembicaraannya terkesan monoton. Itu-itu saja. Tapi kalau berbeda, Hyung bisa menemukan satu hal yang baru. Misalnya, saat Hyung suka game dan kekasih Hyung suka memasak, kan Hyung jadi tahu tentang hal baru yang diceritakan kekasih Hyung."jelas Jaehyun, dan Taeyong diam-diam meresapi setiap ucapan Jaehyun. Ia mencatat dalam hati, bahwa ternyata Jaehyun lebih menyukai perbedaan dalam hubungannya. Jaehyun dan ia jelas berbeda. Mereka bagai kutub yang berlawanan. Jaehyun adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan rasa hormat dan sopan santun, sedangkan ia adalah berandal yang tak peduli aturan–paling tidak itu dulu. Lalu Jaehyun adalah pribadi menyenangkan, tapi ia tidak. Jaehyun juga ramah, berbanding terbalik darinya yang terkesan dingin. Ia dan Jaehyun selalu memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda. Bahkan saat Taeyong menawari Jaehyun untuk adu game dengannya, Jaehyun malah berkata bahwa ia tak suka game.

"Kita juga berbeda, Hyung. Hyung itu manis, sedangkan aku tampan."ucapnya jenaka, dan Taeyong seketika melempar buku tebal yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Sialan, aku juga lelaki."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin punya kekasih yang seperti Hyung. Kita cocok, maka dari itu nanti semoga aku dapat yang pribadinya seperti Taeyongie Hyung."

Jaehyun berkata, dan perkataannya seolah menohok hati Taeyong. Kenapa harus sepertinya? Kenapa tidak dengannya? Kenapa?

Oh, ya! Mereka kan teman!

Taeyong seketika lupa dengan gamenya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Mereka teman! Harusnya Taeyong sadar akan hal itu. Tapi sikap Jaehyun kadang membuatnya terlalu melayang jauh keangkasa, dan ia juga tak pernah berniat turun. Dan mungkin itulah alasannya kenapa Taeyong selalu melupakan satu fakta yang cukup mencabik perasaannya, bahwa mereka hanya teman.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya. Kuliahku akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Hyung jangan masuk terlambat, ok? Nanti ku telepon saat kuliahku selesai."

Dan Jaehyun mengusak pelan surai kecokelatan milik Taeyong. Ia tersenyum, dan mendaratkan kecupan pada puncak kepala Taeyong.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Hyung."

Lalu Jaehyun sepenuhnya menghilang. Taeyong menghela nafas panjang. Sialan, tadi ia membeku saat Jaehyun mengecup puncak surainya. Ia merasa seperti nafasnya menghilang seiring dengan hangatnya perasaan yang mendekap erat hatinya. Taeyong rasa, ia sudah gila.

"Apa teman melakukan hal yang kita lakukan, Jung Jaehyun?"

* * *

"Hyung, lihat Haechan tidak?"

Jaehyun terlonjak saat suara Mark tiba-tiba menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ia menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, lalu kembali memainkan ponsel.

"Yang kekasihnya kan kau, tapi malah bertanya padaku."

"Ya, barangkali kau lihat. Lagipula, kau kan satu fakultas dengannya."

"Kita berbeda jurusan, asal kau tahu."

Mark mendengus kesal. Bertanya pada Jaehyun sama sekali tak membantu. Karena pada dasarnya, Jaehyun memang tak pernah punya niat membantunya. Lelaki itu kadang memang jadi kakak yang baik, namun jika memang sedang kambuh sikap aslinya, ya seperti ini. Melihat wajah Mark saja tidak saat berbicara, apalagi membantunya.

"Sialan, kau. Awas ya. Lihat saja, nanti!"

"Baik. Kita lihat nanti. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku."

Kadang ia mempertanyakan, kemana sikap Jung Jaehyun si raja tolong menolong? Dulu, saat masih berada di sekolah menengah, Jaehyun adalah dewa dan simbol dari tolong menolong. Ia menolong dan membantu siapapun, tanpa pamrih. Karena pada dasarnya Jaehyun adalah lelaki dengan pribadi baik, ia punya sikap yang menyenangkan. Jung Jaehyun adalah lelaki yang nyaris sempurna, kesalahan yang ia perbuat dapat dihitung dengan jari, dan kebaikannya begitu tak terhingga.

Tapi ia pikir, Jung Jaehyun yang begitu baik sudah menghilang entah kemana. Jaehyun memang tetap dengan pembawaannya, tapi suatu hal telah mengubahnya. Ia sepenuhnya berbeda. Dan desas desus yang dulu ia dengar semasa sekolah menengah, mengenai alasan mengapa Jung Jaehyun berubah mungkin benar adanya.

"Lagipula, kekasihmu itu memang sering menghilang. Dia pasti baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

"Bagus. Kau bilang begitu, karena kau sendiri tak punya kekasih. Oh, atau kita analogikan saja hubunganmu dengan Taeyong sunbae. Bagaimana jika ia yang menghilang, tanpa kabar? Kau pasti akan khawatir."

"Jelas aku khawatir. Dia itu paranoid akan banyak hal. Dasar!"

Jaehyun maju beberapa langkah, berniat untuk memukul Mark menggunakan kamus tebal. Namun Mark dengan cepat menghindar.

"Kudengar, kalian teman. Tapi saat kulihat kau mencemaskannya begitu, membuatku ragu. Kau pasti menyukainya?"

"Berlebihan. Kami itu teman."

"Oh ya? Kau pasti takut ditolak. Dasar penakut!"

"Mark Lee, diam!"

Dan Mark berlalu dengan tawa yang begitu menyebalkan ditelinga Jaehyun. Ia terdiam, dan matanya tiba-tiba menatap kearah ponsel yang sedari tadi tak berhenti bergetar. Jaehyun tersenyum singkat.

 _ **Lee Taeyong is calling.**_

* * *

Jaehyun mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menganggap bahwa perhatian Lee Taeyong selama ini adalah perhatian dari teman biasa. Ia menganggap bahwa sikap Taeyong cukup wajar untuk ukuran seorang teman baik. Mereka saling berbagi, dan saling mengasihi.

Jaehyun mungkin hidup dengan kadar kepekaan yang rendah, namun setelah ucapan Mark Lee–yang sialnya malah berputar-putar dipikirannya–beberapa hari yang lalu cukup menamparnya dengan keras.

Hari ini, pada hitungan menit dan detik yang sama ia sadar bahwa segala hal yang Taeyong lakukan saat bersamanya benar-benar berbeda. Apa Taeyong juga terbawa perasaan seperti teman masa sekolah menengah-nya? Apa lagi-lagi ia terlalu baik?

Jaehyun tak mengerti, mereka teman. Dan perasaan tak seharusnya terlibat. Tapi mengapa, Taeyong seolah melibatkan perasaannya untuk ikut bermain dalam kumparan yang selalu ia hindari. Friendzone–zona teman.

 **TBC!**

Tbtb aku inget kalo ada hutang FF yang harus segera diberesin. Ini bener dah, masih ae kepikiran yang kayak gini padahal hari senin Ujian sekolah.

Bdw, FF ini mungkin molor sampai tanggal 13 April, dimana UN berlangsung :v

Sekian, Thx semua yang sudah baca :v

 **Yongyongieee** : Anjir #teamukeyangtersiksa :v sebenernya iya juga. Seneng liat uke disakitin tuh ya, greget. Tapi kalo semenya yang disakitin malah garela, malah kasian TT Bang jepri bakal tetep ganteng walau dicakar :v

 **2nd hongjoshit** : Di friendzone-in ciyee :v sama atula aku juga kena Friendzone TT tapi sama Jeno

 **Albus convallaria majalis** : Sudah dilanjut, ya ^^

 **JaeMinhyung** : Jaehyun manis? Untung gadi kerubungin semut ya TT

 **Kono Ouji sama ga inai** : ciaat ciatt, suda dilanjut ^^

 **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** : Karena pada dasarnya, Friendzone memang menyesekan TT

 **SHINeexo** : Taeyong kan baik hati dan rajin menabung, jadi gabakal tega mukul Jaehyun :v

: Fans-zone lebih berbahaya TT

 **Anomin** : Mari kita lihat, apakah nanti akan tetep Friendzone atau malah jadi ade-kaka zone :v

 **WeichiiBunny** : Terimakasih sudah menjadikan fic jelek ini sebagai acuan ^^ aku ga terlalu ngedeskripsiin gimana baiknya Jaehyun, tapi semoga suka ya ^^

 **Jerapinchansoo** : Baper? Untung dichap ini tak ada yang membuat baper :v

 **Nabkookie** : Hayolo kena Friendzone, gapapa. Daripada kena Fanszone. Ku juga kena Friendzone, sama jeno tapi TT

Dan Thx semuaa, yang sudah menyempatkan membaca walau tanpa jejak ^^ terakhir, berniat review?


End file.
